


Tricked

by Lacertae



Series: Kinktoberfest 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Gags, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 13 - McCree/Zenyatta/Genji





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> and another one :D

**Day 13** **–** ~~Weight Gain~~ | ~~Distant/Distracted Sex~~ | **Gags** | **Creampie**

“Mmmhhhhph.”

Despite the gag filling his mouth, Jesse manages to convey enough of his disgruntlement that Genji’s wandering fingers stop, inches away from Zenyatta’s aching valve, and they exchange an amused glance.

“If you feel like complaining,” Zenyatta offers, amusement tinging his voice, “maybe you should have considered the options before offering to be the one to try Genji’s new gag.”

Jesse grunts and huffs, eyes moving from Zenyatta’s faceplate to the sight of his valve, glistening and swollen; he tries to swallow, lips stretched and tight around the black gag, and his Adam’s apple bobs.

“Yes, Jesse,” Genji teases, his smirk wide and pleased, “too bad you don’t think ahead… now, this is all _mine_.” He lets his fingers dip down into Zenyatta’s valve, thumb rubbing its folds in a circle, and Zenyatta makes a soft, startled moan, hips arching to get those fingers deeper.

Tugging uselessly at the restraints keeping him on the bed, Jesse lets out another restless sound, half a grunt, half a grow. Genji ignores him and shuffles a bit, elbowing Jesse on his soft, exposed belly as he slips between Zenyatta’s parted thighs. The bed is big enough for them all, even with Jesse taking up most of it now, spread and bound, but part of the game is having him there, unable to participate even as he’s aching hard already.

“Hmmmph,” Jesse scoffs, and Genji laughs as he opens his mouth wide and dives in.

Zenyatta gasps, pretty in the way he arches up to fuck himself on Genji’s tongue, and his hand grabs hold on Jesse’s leg as he throws his head back and moans. Jesse groans, tries to shift to see what’s going on, but can barely see anything and he can’t move nor speak.

Normally, he’d coax Genji along, praise Zenyatta’s beauty as he lets his hands roam on both of his lovers’ bodies, but like this… he can’t, and he’s left _aching_.

Zenyatta’s moans feel like he’s teasing too, and Jesse aches to see his faceplate, watch Genji mouth and lick at his glowing nub with an intensity that leaves him lightheaded, but the restraints hold and he can’t gain an inch, cock tight inside his pants as he humps into the air, seeking friction that doesn’t come as Genji continues to eat Zenyatta out.

Every now and then Genji will offer him a small, teasing peak by twisting around to smirk at him, lips and chin stained teal and wet, and Zenyatta’s moans grow louder and louder as he gets closer, until–

“G-Genji… ah– I’m…”

And Genji stops, eliciting a pathetic keen from Zenyatta’s synth. He shifts on top of Zenyatta like a feral predator, licking his swollen lips as he goes and Jesse groans, deep in his throat, at the glimpse of Zenyatta’s valve twitching and clenching on nothing, so close to overloading he’s left incoherent.

“Sorry, Zenyatta,” Genji murmurs, throaty and breathless, loud enough for both Zenyatta and Jesse to hear, “I really want to come inside you.”

The sound Zenyatta makes –soft, needy, an agreement– as he tugs Genji closer is eclipsed by the loud, desperate yowl Jesse makes, thrashing a bit on the mattress, arching his back to see, because with that angle, he can’t, he couldn’t–

Genji slides home with a groan, hands splayed on Zenyatta’s inner thighs, and Jesse grunts around his gag when he sees Genji’s thumbs tug the folds apart as he goes in, bottoming out inside him, Zenyatta’s valve slick enough to be warm and welcoming, so hot around his cock he throws his head back, and if he makes sure to be louder than normal, groaning and murmuring praise as he lazily fucks into Zenyatta, all for Jesse’s benefit… well, that is just not true. Not at all.

“Genji, Genji–”

Jesse’s head falls back on the mattress, heat curling into his lower belly, heavy and pressing, his need and desire making his cock _ache_ , but the gag keeps his pleas quiet.

He wants to join –this is not just teasing, this is _torture_ , and the sounds… the wet, loud sound of Genji fucking into Zenyatta, his low groans, and Zenyatta’s tiny, coaxing moans, and Jesse…

Jesse wants to fuck Genji, hard and mean, until Genji begs to come but Jesse won’t allow him to, withhold the pleasure until Genji’s broken moans say only his name. Jesse wants to fuck Zenyatta while holding him down, bury himself in him while Genji watches, he wants to kiss them and moan their name, he wants to taste and bite and lick and offer himself up for something, anything, but he _can’t_ , and–

And who is he kidding, he’s totally into this, but it’s still such delicious torture, and Jesse…

Well.

Jesse is not one to play fair.

Genji’s thrusts stutter as he comes, as deep as he can inside Zenyatta, gasping and holding onto Zenyatta like a lifeline, and Zenyatta arches up into him, his hips twitching as he receives all Genji has to give, so close himself he just needs a little more, such a pretty sight–

A pair of strong hands wrap around his ankles and tug Genji away and his eyes snap open as he’s gently but firmly lifted off from Zenyatta, his cock slipping out from him, leaving behind a mess of slick lubrication and come and he barely has the time to make a startled sound that Jesse, free of his restraints, pushes him aside, tugs down his pants –barely, just to free his aching cock hard and already leaking in a way that seems painful – and takes his place.

“ _How_ –?”

With an easy, swift motion, Jesse pushes the gag out of his mouth, leaving behind a thin trail of saliva on his chin, and coughs, breathing harshly even as he attempts to look unaffected. “A magician never reveals his tricks, Genji, you should know.”

Spent and still twitching for his orgasm, Genji watches, bewildered, as Jesse pushes Zenyatta’s legs over his shoulder, exposing him and his leaking, twitching valve, uses a thumb to part his folds to observe the mess and then guides his cock to it and goes inside.

Jesse’s eyes roll back as he throws his head up, Zenyatta hot and tight around his aching cock and the slide is slick with Genji’s come and Zenyatta’s lubrication, making it so easy for him to fuck into Zenyatta like he means it, ramming into him so hard Zenyatta is shoved down into the mattress, forehead array flicking off as loud moans are ripped from his synth by the force of Jesse’s thrusts.

“J– _Jesse_ –”

And to hear Zenyatta’s voice moan his name, so startled and throaty, as he fists his cock into one hand, slippery and steely, is just the best payback.

Zenyatta scrambles for purchase, holds onto the mattress, fingers fumbling as they try to grab for Jesse only to be denied, wrists pushed above his head as Jesse continues to fuck into him with slow, even thrusts that have Zenyatta gasp in a way that makes Genji’s spent dick twitch in renewed interest.

“Shit, Jesse, that’s _hot_ –”

“Shut your pretty mouth, Genji –you’re next.”

And Genji swallows, definitely ready to get hard again, and watches Jesse fuck Zenyatta through his climax, teal slick making a mess between them, and watches him come inside, making more of a mess of Zenyatta than he was already, and leans forwards to watch as Jesse doesn’t stop, biting down on his lower lip, quiet but utterly focused as he coaxes Zenyatta into another orgasm, and thinks…

Oh, the gag really did do its job.


End file.
